


Sugar & Spice

by meeble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bit of everything, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Self-Reflection, adrienette - Freeform, just soft and fluffy appreciation, ladrien, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeble/pseuds/meeble
Summary: Each member of the love square reflects on their feelings for the others in the love square. Or: Marinette/Ladybug thinking about Adrien and Chat, and Adrien/Chat thinking about Marinette and Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm exhausted but I couldn't rest until this was out of my brain. I have a bias for Marichat but I really do also like Ladynoir and Adrienette. Hope you all enjoy.

Marinette was sugar.

Not just for the obvious reasons, such as living in a bakery and being an adept baker herself, but the girl was the sweetest person he’d ever known. There was no such thing as a bad time to call her, and she would drop everything for a friend.

He had watched her as she’d extended a hand to Rose after tripping, laughing it off by saying, “It’s okay, it happens to me all the time!” The shorter blonde had beamed, casting off her embarrassment in favor of giggling along with Marinette.

She brought cookies and samples of other goodies to class often. Sure, although she may have paused in front of Chloe, she still offered the other girl one, and Chloe had begun to accept them. Marinette’s homemade treats were spectacular, after all, and Adrien knew they were the best despite not getting to eat sweets often himself.

Alya would rant to Marinette for hours during school and while they were hanging out, about Ladybug or a conspiracy or her latest plot to dig up information she wanted. Despite the fact she probably had somewhere to be, Marinette would sit and listen and engage with her best friend. Not because she was interested in the same topics, but because she knew Alya was passionate about it.

He knew she was always like that, not just with her friends at school. Her smile was still sweet, if a little sly, when Chat would drop by her room after dark. The latch would always be unlocked and sometimes the window would be open. He could watch her struggle with stitches for hours.

She’d laugh with him, too. She laughed at his jokes, as bad as they were, and he couldn’t help his affection for her at that. To his surprise, she also had a soft spot for puns, and a cat pun leaving her lips was sweeter than any honey.

There was a sensitive side, too, a side he only started to discover after befriending her as Chat. A side that cried for him when he told her he missed his father, a side that held him tightly when he was upset over Ladybug. She would hold him in her arms, and despite her smaller frame he had never felt safer. Her hands would stroke his hair and murmur soft comforting words, all while ignoring her other responsibilities.

Marinette did everything for the sake of the people she cared about. She had an innate sense of affection for every person, and did her best to be the kind of person to live up to their expectations. Of course, he would have accepted half the person she was. But that’s just how she was--unable to see her own value.

Her gentle spirit, her soft words, her kind eyes, her empathetic nature...how could he not fall for her?

~

Ladybug was spice.

Confidence directed her every movement, a smirk and a gleam in her eye whenever she figured out how to use a Lucky Charm. Her head was always held high and she expected the same from him. He admired her for that.

She was graceful, she was intelligent, she was everything a superhero should be. She was always planning ahead, and he relied on her ability to always have any situation under control. Moreso than Chat, she seemed to understand the responsibility of wielding their abilities and took it very seriously.

Her words could be biting when she needed them to be. Ladybug always had her reasons, and Chat never doubted her. Yes, perhaps he placed her on a pedestal, but how could he not? She was perfect. 

Yet, perfection isn't achievable. Even for Ladybug. Cracks showed sometimes, but he was always there to see her lift back up. She was a hero. He watched her save numerous people, encourage others when they needed it, and graciously accept the thanks of any civilian.

Ladybug always took his feelings into account. She reminded him that they were partners, a duo--one could not exist without the other. She was firm on that, and he warmed at that thought.

She would banter back at him, always rebuffing him in that way only she could, giving him that smirk that made his heart race. She held him accountable, when he screwed up she was disappointed, but when he succeeded she would beam with pride.

That’s what he always sought--that proud smile. The way he knew she was proud to be his partner.

Ladybug was all too aware of her position as a hero. She accepted it with grace, but sometimes Chat Noir wished she’d bend her rules just a little.

Ladybug, in short, was powerful. Adrien trusted her with his life, which she’d saved multiple times. She would always catch him. She would never let anything bad happen. That kind of reliability is what made her an amazing partner.

Not just that, but what drew him to her in the first place--her bravery outshone everything. Despite not knowing or being down sometimes, she would always prevail to save Paris and its people. There was never an option for failure. She always pushed back against the world, defying it if need be. She was an enigma. A lucky one. A bright light guiding him into a fantastic world of heroes.

She was the something in his life he had been lacking, in the midst of his lackluster, unhappy days she lifted him up and reminded how amazing his new life was. She spiced up his weeks and made it all so much better.

Her leadership, her confidence, her poise, her wit, her faith in him...how could he not fall for her?

~

Adrien was daytime.

Of course he shone--he had that model quality of being able to draw everyone’s attention right away. But it wasn’t just that. It was so many things she had noticed while slowly getting to know him better as time went on.

She admired him. Even when no one else saw, she saw the gentleness coming from him. Despite his father’s coldness and high expectations, he was kind and treated everyone well. He never flaunted his fame or profile and wished to get along with his classmates.

He would catch her when she tripped, and even as she stood there stuttering he would just smile. Adrien never judged her and never gave her a reason to hate herself. He was just that kind of person; he got along with everyone.

He did everything that was asked of him with a smile, and even went out of his way to ensure nothing conflicted. He wanted to do as much as he could. He wanted to attend a party Nino was DJing, he wanted to equally contribute on school projects, he wanted to practice with her for the gaming tournament.

Adrien possessed so much charisma and love, the sun felt a little warmer just by being around him. Being able to have such a warm personality in a house that felt so cold...she didn’t know how he did it. And yet he was grateful for everything he had.

Ladybug had seen the way he’d gazed at his mother’s portrait, with love and an affection so deep it filled her with warmth. Meeting those kind green eyes and seeing loss and grief, yet another powerful emotion she couldn’t quite pinpoint, left her breathless.

She wanted to preserve that light. He deserved the entire world and more, and yet she was at a loss on how to give him that.

Even if she couldn’t be the one to make him happy, she just never wanted him to lose that something about him that made him shine. Adrien had helped her in the past without a second thought, despite her inability to speak sometimes. He would offer to tutor her in physics, he would wink at her when Lila was on one of her tirades, he would wait by her locker after she was involved with an akuma to check on her.

Adrien offered his unwavering support to Ladybug. He wasn’t shy about the fact he looked up to the heroine, and often praised her in front of the class. Seeing his faith in her alter ego gave her courage and made her feel like she could really be the hero Paris needed. With Chat by her side, of course.

Adrien was what made her crazy life feel a bit normal, setting things back on track and making her remember why she did this in the first place. Having a crush on a classmate was such a teenage thing to happen, and she cherished it.

His warm demeanor, his encouragement, his resilience, his affection for his friends...how could she not fall for him?

~

Chat Noir was nighttime.

He was goofy, he was flirty, but he always pulled through for her. She could trust him, rely on him, lean on him when she needed to. He was a stark contrast to her normal life, reminding her of the responsibilities they held.

She spent so much time with him at night, jumping over rooftops and making sure everything was quiet. He would fill the silence with his own stories and jokes, doing anything to elicit a laugh from her. He made her feel not so alone in this crazy life.

During battles, his faith in her pushed her to be better. No matter what, she could rely on him to be by her side, and if someone fought one of them, they also fought the other. They were partners. Rarely were they alone.

Despite his flirtations and her rebuffs, their dynamics never changed. He was her best friend, her sole confidant. He was sly, but caring. He put her safety above his own. He was impulsive and brash, running into danger head on with a grin on his face.

Yet, she also got to see a more sensitive side to the cat hero. Marinette would sit and chat with him about hopes, dreams, fears. He would hold fabric down for her as she pinned it and compliment her. His voice was always genuine, full of admiration for her following her dreams.

He had such faith in her, as both Ladybug and Marinette, and that’s what made her heart burst more than anything. So many people had faith in Ladybug, but on nights when it was just her and Chat and he would tell her how talented she was, how amazing she was, how much he couldn’t wait to see what she did...it made her feel something she’d never felt before.

Whenever she had a rough day at school, somehow he always knew. He’d appear as she was trying not to cry and let her vent out all of her frustrations. He listened so attentively it made her feel like he really cared. 

He was refreshing. He calmed her down. He made all of her fatigue fade away.

Ladybug would not be where she was without Chat by her side. His ability to change her mood in an instant, to sit on a roof and point out the stars with her, throwing in his own opinions and genuine appreciation for the sky made her realize how lucky she truly was. Chat was the real lucky charm in her life.

His genuine support, his unwavering loyalty, his sense of humor, his honesty, his caring nature...how could she not fall for him?


End file.
